


This is Halloween

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Frat Boy Harry, Halloween, Halloween AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: Louis hates frat boys. Harry Styles is a frat boy. Therefore, Louis hates Harry Styles right? The Greeks on campus are throwing a carnival on Halloween night. Louis crafts the perfect plan to prank Harry at the carnival, except, things don't quite go quite as expected. What do you get when you toss two boys who hate each other (except they don't), a hay maze, and a prank gone wrong into a bubbling cauldron? Read to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've done as opposed to my literature essay. Oops! Enjoy! And happy early Halloween!

 

                                                                 

 

 

“Zayn.”

“No.”

“Zayn.”

“No.”

“Zayn!”

“No.”

“Zaaaayn!”

“What? What could you possibly want to tell me right this moment that you couldn’t tell me ten minutes ago before I started my comparative literature assignment?” Zayn peels his eyes from the macbook on his desk and spins in his chair to face his roommate. Louis is laying on, of course, Zayn’s bed as opposed to his own. He has his shoes kicked off and his feet resting on the small wooden frame at the base of the university-issued bed. He had been flicking through his phone, for the most part leaving Zayn alone to work on his essay in peace - which was a welcomed change to his usual incessant need for attention at the worst possible times. A _short_ welcomed change, apparently though.

“Guess what.”

“No. Just tell me, Lou. I really have to work on this essay…”

“And that’s my problem, because…?” Louis quirks a brow.

“Lou.”

“Fine. So I was on Facebook and apparently there’s going to be a Halloween carnival Halloween night. The Greeks are putting it on for some charity thing. They’re charging admission and all the proceeds go to some organization. But it looks so awesome, Zaynie. There’s going to be hot cider and apple cinnamon donuts and carnival games and of course, a haunted hay maze. We _have_ to go!”

“Must we?” Zayn sighs apathetically, “Lou, you know I hate those Greek types. They’re all the same, you know. Here on Daddy’s money, barely attending classes and fermenting their livers.”

“You know I hate the fraternities too, Z. Especially the Kappas,” Louis says, disgust lacing his voice at the very thought of the Kappa fraternity, “But, it’s Halloween. You know Halloween is my favorite holiday ever.”

“No. Christmas is your favorite holiday ever.”

Louis makes a face. Zayn really does know him too well. He’d have to up his tactics apparently. “ _Please_ , Z. There’re gonna be so many other people there than just the Greeks. I really want to go.”

“Why? Do you want to go because you love Halloween and the carnival maze thing sounds fun? Or is it because you want to go and torment Styles?”

Louis flings back against the pillows as dramatically as he can. Honestly, fuck Zayn for knowing him so well. He should really start the interviews for a new best friend. A best friend who clearly doesn’t know him like the back of their hand like Zayn apparently does.

“Maybe both.”

Zayn sighs, “Lou...you know I hate it when you purposefully antagonize the frat boys.”

“Not the frat boys. _A f_ rat boy. The most obnoxious frat boy there is, Zayn. Besides, he deserves to be antagonized as punishment for his existence.”

“Jesus.”

“Besides,” Louis continues breezily, sitting up from the pillows and lightly brushing his fringe from his eyes, “He deserves it. You just said that they’re all the same and do nothing but drink and live off their parents’ money and don’t show up for classes. Antagonizing Styles puts balance back in the universe.”

“Is that why you single him out?” Zayn smirks, flicking his pencil through his fingers, “And here I was thinking it was because you thought he was hot.”

“Oi!” Louis snatches a pillow off the bed and tosses it at Zayn’s head because how very dare he, “I most certainly do not! I could _never_ be attracted to someone like him. He’s a dickhead, Z. The biggest dickhead around.”

“Well, you are a size queen.”

Okay, it  _really_ is time for those interviews for a new best friend. Louis glares daggers at him. 

“Alright,” Zayn holds up his hands in surrender, “Say I go to this thing with you...what’s in it for me?”

“Cider and donuts and knowing you’re the _best_ best friend anyone could ever ask for,” Louis plasters on his best ‘you can’t say no to me’ grin. It always, _always_ works.

It doesn’t work.

“Do better.”

Louis scowls, thinking it over for a moment before deciding on:  “I’ll do your laundry for a week!”

Zayn raises a brow.

"Two weeks!”

“Deal.”

****

Louis _loves_ Halloween. It is one of his favorite holidays for many reasons. For starters, the candy. Also dressing up in costumes and getting to bring out his campier side is always a plus. And lastly, free reign to pull pranks; which is probably the most important to Louis considering he prides himself on his prank-pulling abilities. But this year is going to be even greater than all the other Halloweens. This year, Louis would get to torment Harry Styles on Halloween - at a haunted hay maze, no less. He could hardly contain his anticipation.

The thing is, Louis doesn’t really hate Harry Styles. Not _really_. It’s just that Harry Styles’ very presence on campus makes Louis’ skin crawl and his stomach dip. The first time he’d ever met Harry was at freshmen orientation three years ago. Harry had been charming as ever, of course. They had been sectioned off on the same campus tour, and Harry was wide-eyed and full of questions. Louis had even let himself be a little endeared by his excitement. But then Harry had asked about Greek life on campus, and it’d all fallen away from that.

Louis didn’t know why he had such disdain for the Greeks on campus - for the most part, they kept to themselves. But Louis hated them nonetheless and the fact that Harry had joined Kappa only fueled Louis’ hatred.

They shared a few classes together over the course of the years. And Harry had pretty much kept to himself like usual. But Louis, for some reason, just couldn’t do the same. It had been a poly sci class in which things had boiled over. There’d been a discussion on political relations among the nations and while Louis knew very little on the subject, once Harry Styles had made a contribution to the discussion, Louis found himself instantly taking the opposing side. They argued back and forth all of class, completely taking over the debate. And that had been that. After seeing Harry’s face grow splotchy with frustration, his nostrils flare with annoyance and eyes flicker with anger, Louis became bound and determined to make Harry Styles’ life as miserable as possible.

It served him right anyway, being a Kappa and always walking around in tight t-shirts that showed off his muscles and snapbacks pressing down against a mop of brown curls. He was constantly chewing gum and had the cockiest smirk and dimples. _Actual dimples._ All these things summed up meant that he deserved to be punished for his very obnoxious existence. And who better to carry out punishment than Louis?

The very fact that he is going to get to torment him on Halloween makes Louis excited. He’s plotting his torment while Zayn and Niall setup Mario Kart the following week.

“What do you think is better?” Louis asks, “Fake blood or green slime?”

“What are you doing over there, Lou?” Niall nods to where Louis is tucked up on his bed, scribbling ideas down in a notebook.

“He’s plotting how to make Harry Styles fall in love with him,” Zayn answers and Louis throws a crumpled piece of paper at his head.

“No one asked you, Zayn!” Louis glowers, “We’re going to the Greek Halloween carnival and I’m trying to come up with ideas on how to torment Styles. I’m thinking lure him into the maze and sneak up on him and dump something all over his stupid, ugly head. Now then, fake blood or green slime?”

“Green slime,” Niall answers. Zayn glares daggers at him, and he quickly recovers, adding, “What? If one of us didn’t just give him an answer, he’d be bugging us with this all night.”

Zayn nods, “Fair point.”

Louis hates them both.

****

Halloween night arrives and Louis finds himself standing in front of his mirror working on the last touches of his makeup. He’s decided on going as members of KISS with Zayn, and he has to admit, the black eyeliner looks hot as fuck. He pulls a pout and flicks his fringe when Zayn comes up behind him and pokes him in the ribs.

“Let’s get a move on before you start making out with your own damn reflection, Lou.”

Louis glowers at him, but doesn’t argue. He grabs his little Adidas drawstring backpack and when Zayn shoots him a suspicious look, Louis simply pats the bag and explains, “It’s got the green slime in it, Z. C’mon, keep up would you.”

“What is your plan, exactly?” Zayn asks worriedly as they head out from their dorm.

“It’s brilliant, Z. _Absolutely brilliant!_ I’m going to lure him into the maze with me and sneak up on him and douse him with green slime! It’s bloody brilliant! I cannot wait to see his face covered in green goop! It’ll be beautiful!”

“So...you’re saying his face is beautiful?”

Louis slugs him.

They continue onto Greek Row, and Louis’ has a bit of a spring to his step. He can hardly wait to enact his plan. Everything is going to go perfectly, he can just feel it. The universe is smiling down on him tonight.

****

The universe is _not_ smiling down on him tonight.

Things do _not_ go to plan.

And _nothing_ is perfect.

Louis hates his life.

He’s stuck in a haunted hay bale maze with Harry fucking Styles - who is _not_ covered in green slime.

He’s stuck in a haunted hay bale maze with Harry fucking Styles - who is _not_ covered in green slime, _but he is._

Louis hates his life.

Louis really, _really_ hates his life.

And Harry is looking at him, eyes wide and a grin cracking across his face, and Louis just can’t help it. He lets out a little scream - that may or may not sound more like a sob - and sits down on the straw-covered ground.

“Was that...was that meant for me?” Harry quirks a brow and Louis puts his face in his hands, instantly regretting it as he feels the sticky green goop against his fingers.

“Shut the fuck up, Styles,” Louis groans.

Louis really, _really_ hates his life.

****

It starts simple enough.

He and Zayn arrive at Greek Row. The main street has been blocked off and has little booths set up by each sorority and fraternity - booths selling cider, donuts, booths for face painting, and various carnival games. The field behind the Greek housing his where the hay bale maze has been set up. The hay bales are stacked higher than Louis had imagined, and he tries to shake the butterflies from his stomach. He’s not nervous. He’s not. It’s just a maze. A hale bale maze. Nothing to get nervous about, Tomlinson.

He loses Zayn about five minutes after arriving and makes a mental note to replace his toothpaste with hemorrhoid cream for abandoning him like this. They’re supposed to be here together, after all. They’ve even done the matching costume schtick. He’s supposed to stick with Louis at all times. Fucking Zayn!

It doesn’t take Louis long to find Harry Styles, though. He’s standing in line at one of the booths for face painting and Louis rolls his eyes because of course. He makes his way to where Harry is standing in line and nudges him with his elbow.

“Hey,” Harry’s brows furrow slightly upon seeing Louis, “Why are you dressed like an emo clown?”

“Emo clown?” Louis takes a step back, affronted, “Styles, I am a member of KISS. Or does your scope of music knowledge only span to whatever it is obnoxious frat boys listen to?”

“I know KISS, Louis,” Harry sounds unimpressed by Louis’ insult, “And aren’t there supposed to be more of you?”

“Zayn bailed on me,” Louis kicked at a pebble of cement in the street, “And at least I’m in a costume. What are you supposed to be?”

“I didn’t have time to get a costume,” Harry explains, “But that’s why I’m getting my face painted. My face paint will serve as a costume.”

“Lame. I’d have figured you’d have gone all out considering it’s you who’s putting this thing on.”

“I’m not putting this on alone, Lou. It’s all the Greek life on campus. Besides, I already told you, I didn’t have time. What are you doing here anyway?” Harry asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously on Louis, “I thought you hate all things Greek. Why are you even here?”

Louis flicks his fringe, “Never turn down a party, Styles.”

“You never come to Kappa parties.”

“Why would I come to a Kappa party?” Louis doesn’t try to hide his disgust, “I came because this was open for all students. Lots of non-Greek students here. It balances out.”

“For someone who hates Greeks so much, you’re sure doing an awful lot of talking to one.”

“Yeah well, I don’t really know anyone else here, and Zayn is a jackass who’s getting hemorrhoid cream in his toothpaste tonight for being a shitty friend and abandoning me. The fact is, I want someone to do the hay maze with me, Styles. And apparently, you’re the lucky one I’ve chosen.”

Harry’s brows pull together and there’s a slight pout on his lip as he’s thinking it over. Louis absolutely doesn’t want to reach up and smooth the lines between his brow. He doesn’t.

“What are you planning on doing to me if I say yes?”

“What makes you think I’m going to do anything to you?” Louis tries to sound as innocent as possible. He even bats his eyelashes just to really drive it home.

“Because it’s you.”

“You don’t know me.”

Harry laughs at that, and Louis is taken back, “I’ve gone to school with you for three years now, Lou. I know you. I know you constantly are singling me out, arguing with me in classes, and shoving me when you walk past me. I know that you snuck pairs of dirty socks into my backpack during lectures on a few occasions, and I know that you’re never up to anything good.”

Louis doesn’t know why his stomach dips a little. He takes a step forward, crowding into Harry’s space as he says, “That won’t happen tonight, H. I just want someone to do the maze with me, I promise.”

Harry’s eyes scan over Louis, as if trying to detect any signs of dishonesty or suspicion.

“Alright,” Harry finally says, “Let me get my face painted first. Then we can go.”

“You won’t regret it,” Louis assures.

He sticks with Harry until it’s Harry’s turn in line. Then, he follows Harry up to the little stool and peers at the different designs painted on a posterboard.

“What are you going to get?” Louis asks, “Probably the school mascot, right? You frat boys are all about that sort of thing, right?”

“Actually,” Harry leaned forward and pointed to a design, “I think I want that one. Yes, that’s the one I want.”

Louis stands off to the side, a little in shock as the sorority girl begins to paint a purple and pink glitter butterfly on the left side of Harry’s face. Okay, so he hadn’t been expecting that. What would Harry’s frat brothers think if they saw him with purple and pink and glitter on his face? Jesus, did the kid have a death wish or something. Louis shifted uncomfortably.

“Lou,” Harry asks as the girl cleans off her brush before dipping it in the glitter, “Are you uncomfortable by me getting a butterfly on my face?”

Louis knows better than to meet his eyes, but he does anyway. Harry’s eyes are flooded with worry and maybe a glint of anger. And no, that’s not it at all.

“No,” Louis is quick to explain, “I’m fine with it. Honest. I think it’s actually really...pretty. But what will your frat brothers think?”

Harry blinks at him before saying, “Well for starters, I don’t really give two shits what anyone has to say about me. Secondly, they all know me. They know pink is one of my favorite colors. I don’t hide it. I mean fuck, I do have a pink phone case, Lou. It’s not a big deal. If anyone’s making it a big deal, it’s you.”

Louis words get caught somewhere between his brain and his mouth. Fortunately, the face painting is done and Harry is handed a mirror to check out his new face. A huge smile breaks out across his face, dimple cratering deep into his cheek.

“Jessa, this is beautiful! Thank you so, so much!” Harry kisses her on the cheek and hops up from the stool, “What do you think, Lou?”

Louis is still in a state of shock, but the face painting is really quite beautiful. And it looks absolutely gorgeous on Harry. Louis scowls and answers, “Let’s just get to the maze, alright.”

He feels a bit like the ground has been shaken under his feet. Harry is a frat boy. He’s ripped as hell and he’s always got a smug smirk on his face. He shouldn’t love pink, and he shouldn’t want pink glitter butterflies painted on his face. But he does, and it’s confusing and overwhelming to Louis and somehow, all those endeared feelings he’d first felt upon seeing Harry Styles are flooding back way too quickly for Louis’ liking.

They made their way to the hay maze, and Harry’s arm bumps against Louis’ as he says, “This is nice, you know. I don’t know why we haven’t thought about doing this before?”

“What?” Louis asks, scared Harry will say something along the lines of: _This. Talking to you like this._

“The Halloween carnival,” Harry spreads his arm out indicating the stuff around them, “I don’t know why none of us have thought to do this before. But we should definitely do this again next year. And it’s for such a good cause, you know. The Children’s Cancer Fund.”

Louis blinks. Could it be that he had misjudged Harry Styles and the rest of the frat boys he associated with?

“Really?” Louis asks, tugging at his fringe, “My um...my mom sometimes works with them.”

“That’s so cool, Louis,” Harry’s face lights up, “I’ve thought about volunteering down at the hospital but I don’t know if I’m strong enough for something like that. Working with sick kids, that takes a special kind of person.”

“I’ve gone with her before,” Louis tugs at his fringe again, slowing his step to match Harry’s, “It’s sad, sure. But you’ve just to not see them as terminally ill kids. You just have to push that out of your mind when you’re around them, or it’ll eat at you and you’ll treat them like they’re terminal kids. You’ve just got to treat them as normal. That’s all they really want.”

“You...you volunteer with sick kids?” Harry stops in his tracks and stares at Louis as if he doesn’t really recognize the boy walking beside him. Something about that look makes Louis’ insides ache a bit.

“Well, not as much as I used to in high school. Classes take up most of my time now.”

“I hear you on that,” Harry nods, continuing to walk to the maze, “And Lou?”

“Yeah, Styles?”

“I think that’s really fucking cool.”

****

Louis had told himself not to go through with it.

He was actually having a decent time with Harry - as much as he hated to admit it. He had even almost forgotten about his plan up until the point where Harry ended up getting them lost in the maze, and really after that, what choice did Louis’ have?

They had paid for their tickets - five dollars a pop - and had made their way into the maze. The “haunted maze” was no more than a hay maze with various Halloween decorations pinned to the hay bales. Louis even scoffed at himself for being a little nervous about the maze at the start. They headed deep into the maze, taking various turns left and right.

“This is pretty impressive, H,” Louis had said as they continued making different turns.

“Isn’t it? Kappa wasn’t in charge of this, we’re in charge of cider actually. But I’ll definitely have to tell Delta they did a good job. Apparently they’ve been working on this for weeks. It’s massive!”

“Thanks for coming with me for this,” Louis even said. All thoughts of green slime long forgotten.

“Thanks for asking me to,” Harry had replied simply.

And it was fun. It really was. Louis found himself enjoying Harry’s company. They talked about their classes and even laughed a little. And Louis was starting to wonder more and more if he’d maybe been too quick to judge Harry Styles.

Things took a turn though when Harry insisted they go left when Louis wanted to go right. They’d been in the maze for almost twenty minutes, and had yet to find a way out. Louis had been growing frustrated and had said -

“If you’d just listened to me, we’d have been out of here by now!”

“How do you know it’s because of my decision?” Harry snapped back, “Who’s to say you’re not the one who led us in the wrong direction a few turns back.”

“I never go in the wrong direction.”

“This is a maze, Louis,” Harry had said, unamused, “You know what? I knew you’d be a jackass about this at some point. You always are.”

And that’s what had done it.

Up until that point, Louis had completely forgotten about the tube of green slime in his backpack. But now though, he could practically feel it burning a hole through the drawstring Adidas bag.

He didn’t even give it a second thought. Before he could stop himself, Louis was digging the tube from his bag. Harry’s back was turned, and the moment Louis called out, “Hey Styles!” Harry turned around and Louis squeezed the tube of slime.

Only something had gone wrong.

There must have been a hole at the opposite end of the tube, because when Louis squeezed it, all the green goo squirted out at him!

He dropped the tube in shock. Harry’s mouth was hanging open and Louis let out a scream that actually might have sounded more like a sob.

“Was….was that meant for me?”

****

Louis lets out another little sob. He didn’t know what else to do but sit down on the hay covered ground. He put his face in his hands and instantly regretted it the second he felt the sticky goop touch his fingers.

“Jesus Christ!” Harry shouts, “I _knew_ you were up to something! I _knew_ you’d try to do something to me in this maze. I never should have...fuck! Why did I ever trust you?”

Louis glances up and meets Harry’s gaze. There’s anger in Harry’s eyes, but also something else - something that looks an awful lot like hurt. Louis feels something pang in the pit of his stomach. He wipes at the slime halfheartedly.

“I _knew_ you’d do something to me! I _knew_ you’d try something! I’ve known you for three years and not _once_ have you ever been kind to me! I should have known tonight you were up to something, but I thought I’d give you the benefit of the doubt. Joke’s on me, I guess.”

Louis sort of wants to curl up in a ball.

Harry’s words slam into him like a semi. _‘_

 _I’ve known you for three years and not_ once _have you ever been kind to me.’_

Louis feels sick. Louis is the worst person in the world. Harry never was cruel to him, never was anything but sweet now that Louis thinks about it. And instead, Louis repaid him with judgement and disdain. He had been judgmental and hateful and had grouped Harry into some sort of predetermined idea of what made a frat boy. He had labeled him a dickhead, a jackass, and an asshole without once ever taking the time to get to know Harry Styles. And Harry Styles was none of those things. Harry Styles loved pink and glitter and wasn’t afraid of liking what he loved. Harry Styles wanted to volunteer with sick children and had admired Louis for doing so. Harry Styles had never once proved any of the stereotypes Louis had placed on him, and yet Louis always insisted on placing them on him.

And now he was lost in a hay maze, with Harry Styles, with green slime on his face, and he felt like shit.

Louis is also kind of an idiot. Because instead of an apology, he says --

“You’re not the one covered in slime.”

Harry’s eyes flash with anger - only for a moment. He fishes something out of his pocket and crouches down in front of Louis, handing a tissue to him.

“But it was meant for me, wasn’t it?” Harry asks as Louis takes the tissue and begins to wipe at his face.

“Yeah,” Louis can’t meet his eyes, “I’m sorry, H. It started out that it was. It did. I was going to prank you. But then...I started having a good time with you. And I wasn’t going to do it anymore, I swear. You probably won’t believe that, but I wasn’t. And then we started fighting about getting lost and I just...I wasn’t thinking.”

“And you did it anyway?”

“Yeah.”

“Only it kind of backfired on you, huh?” Harry asks pointedly.

And Louis risks glancing up only to see a half-smile playing on Harry’s face and his dimple digging in slightly. Louis can’t help but laugh at little at that.

“Yeah, it kind of did, huh?”

Harry giggles. Actually _giggles_. And Louis feels something inside him melt and he can’t help but laugh even more.

“Jesus, what a mess,” Louis says, pulling the tissue away and looking at the slime.

“Looks like a troll blew his nose in that.”

Louis scrunches up his face - laughing in spite of his disgust - and shoves at Harry’s shoulder, “You’re disgusting, H.”

“Did you mean what you said though?” Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out another tissue, this time taking the initiative to wipe up Louis’ face himself, “About having a good time with me before?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis blinks, and suddenly the hay bales seemed to have moved in on them, “I mean, you’re actually kind of fun. And surprising, I guess? I don’t know. I guess I just really misjudged you, Styles. I have to admit, I didn’t let myself get to know you. I just boxed you into being some asshole frat boy without even really getting to know you.”

“I remember you at freshmen orientation,” Harry reached out and gripped Louis’ jaw, turning his head to the side to wipe up more slime. Louis tried to ignore the way Harry’s touch seemed to draw instant goosebumps on his skin. “You were sweet and funny. And you and I were talking a bit. Do you remember? I remember thinking you were cute and funny and I kind of maybe liked you a bit. But then I started asking about Greek life, and that was it. You looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth, Lou. I didn’t understand what I did. I still don’t. Maybe...maybe explain to me, yeah? It’s been three years, and I still want to know.”

“I don’t know,” Louis lets his eyes fall to the muddy hay on the ground beneath him, “I guess I just always had this idea in my head about frat boys. Like just assholes who spend all their time getting drunk, not going to class, taking advantage, and being just homophobic bullies. I told myself that I was never going to associate with people like that again. And I guess when you said you were interested in Greek life, I just took that to mean you were one of those people I was trying...trying to get away from.”

Harry stops wiping at the slime, but keeps Louis’ jaw in his hand as he says, “What do you mean trying to get away from?”

Louis tenses. This is not a conversation he wants to have. He’s never even had this conversation with Zayn before. He doesn’t want to tell Harry Styles. He doesn’t want to tell Harry Styles on the muddy ground of a hay maze.

“In high school, I knew people like that,” Louis glances back to the ground, “Guys who were like that. And all they talked about senior year was joining frats and I guess I just figured that’s how all you guys were. I was wrong, I guess. You’re not like that, H. Not at all. But I just...I let myself think you were. And I...I hated you for it.”

Harry runs a thumb over Louis’ jaw.

Louis doesn’t shiver.

He doesn’t.

“We’re not all like that, Lou. Some of us are, sure. But there’s assholes in any group of people. Just because some frat boys are jerks, doesn’t mean we all are. Besides, I wouldn’t be associating with people who were homophobic bullies and assholes, okay? Why would I….why would I want to associate with people who'd hate me?”

Louis blinks, “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Harry bites his bottom lip and nods.

“I’m sorry, H. Really. I was...I was stupid.”

“Maybe a bit,” Harry smiles, running his thumb over Louis’ jaw again, “But you had your reasons. Not saying it’s justified, but it’s understandable. You had a bad experience with people like that and you were just trying to protect yourself, right? Not let yourself get close to someone who could hurt you or bully you, right?”

“Yes. Yes to all that. I’m so sorry, Harry. You aren’t like that at all. You...you like pink and you like to get beautiful butterflies painted on your face,” Louis reaches up to stroke the back of his fingers along the wings of the butterfly on Harry’s face, “and you want to volunteer with sick kids, and you’re sweet, H. You’re so sweet, and I just...I never let myself really see that.”

“That’s because you weren’t letting yourself look,” Harry pulls his hand away, “I think I got as much of the slime off as I can out here. You’re going to need some hot water and a cloth to get the rest.”

“Thank you. Harry, I’m so sorry. I should never have planned this stupid prank.”

Harry pushes himself up from the ground and brushes off the seat of his jeans before holding a hand out to help Louis up, “Would we be in this maze together if you hadn’t?”

“Probably not.”

“Then don’t regret it,” Harry grins, yanking Louis up from the ground, “Now then, it’s fucking cold out here, and I have yet to try the cider we made. So what do you say we get out of this thing, get some cider, and maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Louis nudges.

“Maybe head back to your dorm and wash your face off and maybe…maybe just spend tonight with a bowl of popcorn and apple donuts and some scary movies.”

“Hmm,” Louis’ face scrunches slightly as he says, “I dunno. Never had a frat boy in my room before. Especially not a frat boy in my bed watching movies with me. What if you dirty my sheets, Styles?”

“No worries, Lou,” Harry nudges his arm against Louis’ as he says, “I usually save the dirtying of the sheets for the third or fourth date.”

Louis pinches his nipple to distract Harry from the blush spreading across his cheeks and the delighted smile on his face.

****

It’s not Halloween anymore.

It’s after midnight and they’re on the third installment of the Saw movies. They’re curled up on Louis’ bed, his Spiderman comforter tossed over them. Harry is tucked in Louis’ arms and Louis is brushing his fingers through the soft curls, not matted down by a snapback. He has to bite down on a smile as he sees goosebumps along Harry’s neck and shoulder. He pushes his luck a bit and presses a soft kiss to the strip of skin where the neckline of Harry’s t-shirt has slipped down his shoulder blade a bit. He’s rewarded by a happy hum, and holds Harry a little tighter in his arms.

“Hey, Styles,” Louis nudges his nose against the shoulder blade.

“Hmm?”

“You’re not half bad for a frat boy.”

Harry lets out a little yelp as Louis scribbles his fingers at his flank.

Suddenly the door slams open and a very angry-looking Zayn folds his arms over his chest, “Where the fuck did you go, Lou? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Me? You abandoned me first, dickhead!” Louis shoots back.

Zayn’s eyes fall to Harry who’s still giggling because Louis is still tickling at him.

“Well about damn time,” Zayn rolls his eyes, shrugging the coat he was stripping out of back onto his shoulders, “Alright. You get the room tonight. I’ll kip with Niall. ‘Bout time you pulled your head out of your ass, Lou. See you tomorrow. Use protection.”

“Out. Out now!” Louis glares at him as Zayn giggles and backs out of the dorm.

Harry flips over, smirking at Louis as he raises a brow and says, “ 'About damn time’ eh?”

Louis’ grin is feline as he says, “C’mere you.” He pulls Harry against him, “What rules do frat boys have about kissing on the first date?”

Harry bites his bottom lip before answering, “Well it just depends. But I suppose I can make an exception for adorable idiots who somehow manage to squirt green slime on themselves.”

Louis nips Harry’s bottom lip after their kiss for that remark.

Harry Styles might not need punishing for his frat boy existence anymore, but that doesn’t mean Louis can’t still punish him a bit for being a little shit.

“Watch the movie, Styles,” Louis says, flipping them over to face the laptop that’s perched on his nightstand and pressing a kiss into his curls.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says.

“Yeah, H?”

“Have I ever told you that Halloween is my favorite holiday?”

Louis can’t hide his smile as he holds Harry a bit tighter, saying, “Funny. It happens to be my favorite holiday too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you've enjoyed it, please come say hi to me on tumblr, and reblog the post for the fic [here](http://wellingtontat.tumblr.com/post/152186449558/wellingtontat-this-is-halloween-louis-hates-frat)


End file.
